Love and War is Fair, So Why Does it Hurt So Much?
by Hermione-123
Summary: Hermione is betrayed by two people she trusted. Comforted by the only other person she trusts, she begins to think that maybe it was him all along.


Disclaimer: Belong to JK Rowling. Same old, same old.  
  
This just came to me..... out of the blue...... flames reviews..... all welcome.  
  
Hermione could swear that the walls were closing in on her. Racing frantically down the corridor......tears blurring her vision.......her destination seemed so very far away. Not that she knew exactly where she was headed, just anywhere, away from them.  
  
"Hermione! Come back! Please.... Just......"  
  
It was closer than she thought. Both their voices falling on heartbroken ears.  
  
Her voice hitched as she choked out the password and stumbled into the common room. No effort was made to conceal the tears now.  
  
Friday afternoon usually packed the Common Room and tonight was no exception. Only a few people noticed her stumble in and Ron Weasley was at her side immediately followed by Dean and Parvati.  
  
She could see his red hair through the sheen of tears and frantically pushed him away. Red hair was too much for her right now. It reminded her of betrayal.... heartache......deception. Ron had no time to ask the reason of her state, as two other figures entered the Common Room breathless and panting.  
  
Ginny and Harry stopped dead in their tracks, trying desperately to catch their breath. Ginny stood a couple feet behind Harry, her school shirt untucked..... her red hair mussed. Ron noticed she was shaking and that Harry looked anxious, nervous, and regretful all at the same time. He looked from them to Hermione who sagged where she stood, tears streaming down her olive face. Harry reached out a quivering hand to touch her and her face transformed into a look so pitiful and gut wrenching, Ron was taken momentarily aback.  
  
Snapping his hand back as if caught in a fire, Hermione began to sob.  
  
"How could you!! I trusted you!! Harry.... I.......cant believe you would do this to me!"  
  
The rest of Gryffindor had stopped abruptly and were paying close attention to them.  
  
Harry looked around anxiously, then spoke quietly, his voice unsteady and pitchy.  
  
"Hermione, please, not here. Lets talk somewhere else"  
  
Hermione shook her head viciously. "No! I don't ever want to see you again!" And then her eyes narrowed viciously to Ginny, who was standing fearfully behind Harry.  
  
"Ginny, I never thought you would do this to me! You're supposed to be my friend. I hope you two are happy together. I really do" She finished tearfully and tore off to her room.  
  
The door slamming shut behind her fell upon the silence of the Common Room. Some began to look away, but others couldn't help their curiosity. Ginny had begun to cry and lurched forward. She made to grab Harry's hand, but he jerked it from her, breathing heavily.  
  
"What was that all about Harry?" Ron asked quietly, flabbergasted at what had just transpired before him.  
  
Eyes fixed forward on empty space, he just shook his head before tearing back out through the portrait hole.  
  
Ginny was sobbing now and Ron had no choice but to comfort her. Leading her to a chair, away from the gawking students, he urged her to explain.  
  
"We...I.... and she saw us.... and Oh God Ron I never meant for it to happen. I didn't mean to hurt he!" She wailed, seriously frenzied with guilt. If Ron hadn't pieced it together before, it now sat awkwardly obvious with the words of his younger sister.  
  
Harry. Ginny. Harry and Ginny. Hermione had seen Harry and Ginny...together.  
  
He sighed heavily and pulled away from her, mind reeling. No it couldn't be. Harry and Hermione were so happy together. Ginny was his innocent little sister, kind, Hermiones closest female friend. They couldnt have..... but apparently they had. Ginny looked up at him with pleading eyes as he backed away. How could they do this to Hermione..... how could they hurt her like that?  
  
"Please Ron, just go talk to her for me" she begged, as a roommate comforted her.  
  
Rons eyes were blank. "No" he said firmly and walked away disappointedly.  
  
His anger boiling, he made his way to the Sixth Year Dormitory amidst too-loud whispers.  
  
" I always thought she was after Harry" " I heard Lisa say she caught them once already" "Isn't Weasley her best friend?"  
  
He knocked forcefully on the door. No answer. He tried using Alohomora, disregarding the consequences for breaking the school rules. It had apparently been charmed. Gut wrenching sobs could be heard from behind the door and Ron fought the urge to use brute force to knock it down. Hermione was in there crying, his Hermione. Her heart was breaking because of his stupid git of a friend and his dimwit sister. His Hermione....  
  
"Hermione?" he called softly through the door, opting for a gentler tactic. No answer  
  
"Please Hermione its me Ron. Open the door and let me talk to you"  
  
"Do you want us to go in for you?" Lavender asked, appearing at his shoulder, biting her lower lip. Ron shook his head and she gratefully went back down. Hermione had stopped crying, or at least sobbing.  
  
"Please Hermione, let me in" he pleaded, something feeble and desperate in his voice.  
  
A few silent seconds passed before he heard the lock click and the door opened.  
  
Hermione was curled on her bed, her body shaking with hurt.  
  
Mustering all the courage he had, he walked swiftly over the bed and sat at her stomach. She didn't look at him, but he couldn't help but look at the mess their so-called friends had made of her heart.  
  
"Hermione...... do you want to talk about it?" he asked timidly. Sniffle  
  
"Ummm Oh jeez, I'm not really good at these kind of things" he sighed, frustrated with himself that he could not help Her. He ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Her bottom lip quivered as fresh tears sprung to her eyes. Ron berated himself quietly, but took Her hand and rubbed it quietly. Hermione breathed deeply. Her heart was breaking, and Ron was determined to do anything to fix it.  
  
Gently urging Her into a sitting position, he moved to take her other hand.  
  
"You shouldn't get involved Ron. Its not fair, he...he.... he's your best friend and she's your sister. It would be hard for you to stay neutral" she said in a voice too quiet and broken to be her own.  
  
Ron shook his head. "It doesn't matter Hermione. They hurt you. I don't care who they were" She looked at him through red, swollen eyes and the steadfast look in her eyes made her almost laugh, albeit a pitiful one. Ron rubbed the back of her hand with his thumbs. Relaxing totally into his trust, she tried not to sob as she took a shaky breath in.  
  
"I cant believe I was so stupid Ron! I should have known. I heard Lisa talking to someone about it last week, but I didn't want to believe it. The way Ginny was avoiding me, like she had a big secret..... the way Harry was paying more attention to me than usual. I just thought that it was a one time thing you know? A kiss.... and then immediate regret. So I didn't tell anyone I knew and just went on like nothing had happened"  
  
Ron listened intently, his anger raging inside him, but he made no move as she continued.  
  
"And then tonight....I .... I .... saw them together Ron, and they made no move to stop. I cant believe that I was so stupid" she wailed and sobbed right into his shoulder. He rubbed her back comfortingly, caring nothing of the crystal tears soaking his white shirt. The only thing he could feel was his intense anger, mixed with the smell and the touch of her silky hair.  
  
He let Her cry.  
  
"Hermione, you did nothing wrong. They were both wrong to have hurt you" he said quietly...soothingly.  
  
"I just.... why wouldn't he just break up with me then if he didn't want to be with me? And Ginny?! Why would she do this to me?" she begged to no one in particular as she clutched his hands. She looked so pitiful, Ron ached to hold her again. To kiss Her..... to be with Her.... anything to ease her pain.  
  
Ron had wanted them to break up for the last year now. He was feeling incredibly guilty with the way it had happened... the result being how Hermione was now, but he could not stop the feeling of the relief that washed over him and overcame the hatred of his supposed loved ones.  
  
"Don't' ever think for one second Hermione that you brought this on yourself. They are the asses that don't see what they messed up. You don't deserve them... either of them... if this is what they do to you. You're too beautiful, inside and out, to let two prats ruin something for you" he told her severely. She bit her trembling lip, but Ron could see a definate smile tugging at her mouth. The result was immediate and her grinned broadly. Had he just said what he thought he did? He blushed.... but really was assuaged to have said it...... finally.  
  
She looked him straight in the eye, and took a shuddering breath. Ron couldn't' resist. He didn't know what came over him, but he leaned over and kissed her. He had waited six long years.... and he was not disappointed.  
  
"Ron" she mumbled as their lips met. She knew she shouldn't be doing it, but something stopped her from stopping him. Something repressed deep inside her made its way desperately to the surface as she kissed him back. It had never been Harry, it had always been him. Had it? His lips on hers dazed her. What had she been doing with Harry in the first place? Harry who?  
  
To be continued? Think its good just as a one parter or should I write another chapter? I have ideas if you want.......  
  
Review please!!! 


End file.
